Milagro del Corazón
by ImDramaKing
Summary: Basada en la canción Kokoro Kiseki de los gemelos Kagamine. George no puede vivir sin Fred; extraña a su ángel. Por ese motivo decide revivirlo como sea, aunque sea de una forma no muy conveniente.
1. Soledad

_Marianne Tonks: _¿Me leen, gente? Creo que sí, aunque el que no sabe leer levante la mano. Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí. Pues, como dice el summary, el fic está basado en la canción Kokoro Kiseki de los gemelos Kagamine (Vocaloid). Es que ¡los gemelos no debieron terminar así! George desorejado y Fred muerto... Y mientras escuchaba la canción (por no-me-acuerdo vez consecutiva) decidí escribir este fic. Espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **¿Me ven danzando por la calle, lanzando dinero y con ropas lujosas, o paseando en limosina y gritándole a quien sea que pase: "¡Tengo más dinero que tú, sufre!" ¿No? ¡Entonces Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen! Le pertenen a Rowling -me inclino ante ella (?)-

**Advertencias: **Creo que podría considerarse Shonen Ai, así que si eres homofóbico no leas D:

* * *

Sólo dos semanas han pasado desde la muerte de Fred. Aunque, durante ese tiempo, el muerto en realidad es George.

Desde que vio ese cuerpo sin vida en la batalla de Hogwarts no ha sido el mismo. Lo único que ha hecho en esas dos semanas es quedarse encerrado en su cuarto, ni siquiera se molesta en salir e ir al baño pues usa aparición.

¿Qué hace en su cuarto? Nada, sólo contemplar el cuerpo de Fred. Sí, seguro piensan que debió ser enterrado un tiempo atrás, pero por petición de George no lo hacen.

Y es porque Molly no quiere ver llorar a George de nuevo.

Pero obviamente Fred tendría que ser enterrado tarde o temprano, ya que el hechizo que usaron para que el cuerpo no se pudriera no podría durar toda la vida.

–George, cariño–Se le acercó Angelina, vestida con un sencillo vestido negro – ¿Estás listo?

George, sin prestar mucha atención ya que miraba cualquier cosa por la ventana, asintió, pero solo porque no quería hacer molestar a su novia. Era obvio que no estaba listo.

–Angelina…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Pueden hacerlo otro día? –Bueno, prefería hacer molestar a su novia que no ver su cuerpo en lo que resta de su vida.

– ¡Me acabas de decir que estabas listo, George Weasley!

–Pues mira, no lo estoy–Dejó de mirar lo que sea que estuviese viendo y miró a Angelina. Ella tembló. Ya no tenía esos ojos azules tan vivaces de siempre.

–George… –Angelina se le acercó y lo abrazó. Él se mostró muy indiferente a eso. –Sé que es difícil no volver a verlo, pero tienes que superarlo. A Fred no le hubiera gustado verte así.

Sí, a Fred no le hubiera gustado verlo así. Lo hubiera golpeado hasta que sonriera para después echarse a reír. Pero claro, eso no sucedería más, ¿verdad?

Por más que se dijera eso, no podía hacer nada. Fred estaba muerto. Lo admitía, pero admitir… eso le dolía.

–Sólo te pido que esperen otra semana, por favor.

Angelina suspiró.

–Claro, se lo diré a Molly.

Ella seguramente pensaba que así sería la otra semana… y la otra… y la otra.

Cuando Angelina salió se sentó en el pie de su cama y miró el cuerpo de Fred. Aun conservaba esa sonrisa, realmente parecía un ángel.

Extrañaba a su ángel. Su risa contagiosa, sus planes macabros, sus ideas para la tienda, su compañía… todo.

Pero claro, no hay magia que permita revivir a un muerto. Ah, sí, excepto la Piedra de Resurrección, pero no revive realmente sino que crea algo como un fantasma medio-tristón y eso lo llevaría a suicidarse.

¿Los muggles podrían revivir a la gente?

Si los muggles han sabido sobrevivir sin la magia, debieron haber inventado algo que lograse revivir a la gente.

A ver… tenía que recordar alguna conversación que hubiera tenido con Harry o con Hermione.

¡Ah, claro! Hermione había mencionado algo de que los muggles, generalmente los que son de Japón, hacían robots para beneficios propios, ya sea para ayudar en la casa o trabajos… o para no sentirse solitarios.

Observó nuevamente el cuerpo de Fred. Lo que iba a hacer sería algo realmente imperdonable, pero si eso hacía que él volviese a la vida, perfecto.

Y tal vez así no se sentiría vacio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Este es el primer capítulo de cinco. Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones.

Au revoir~


	2. Fred despierta

_Marianne Tonks: _¿Me leen, gente? Creo que sí, aunque el que no sabe leer levante la mano. Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí. Pues, como dice el summary, el fic está basado en la canción Kokoro Kiseki de los gemelos Kagamine (Vocaloid). Es que ¡los gemelos no debieron terminar así! George desorejado y Fred muerto... Y mientras escuchaba la canción (por no-me-acuerdo vez consecutiva) decidí escribir este fic. Espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **¿Me ven danzando por la calle, lanzando dinero y con ropas lujosas, o paseando en limosina y gritándole a quien sea que pase: "¡Tengo más dinero que tú, sufre!" ¿No? ¡Entonces Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen! Le pertenen a Rowling -me inclino ante ella (?)-

**Advertencias: **Creo que podría considerarse Shonen Ai, así que si eres homofóbico no leas D:

Respondo review abajo~

* * *

Desde el día en el que se había prometido revivir a Fred han pasado diez años. George ya era un adulto, "maduro", de 31 años.

Había dedicado diez años de su vida haciendo su robo-Fred, aún con las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Claro, eso había traído sus consecuencias.

Angelina se había molestado porque le prestaba más atención a su "proyecto" y rompió con él. Eso no le había importado mucho; digo, si no lo ayudaba o apoyaba es porque en verdad no lo amaba, ¿cierto?

En cuanto a su familia, no estaban de acuerdo a que usara el cuerpo de Fred para experimentar con él, y por ende no lo apoyaban. Bien supieron tolerarlo y lo visitaban de vez en cuando pero ya hace dos años que no lo hacían.

Así que ahora se encontraba completamente solo, él y su pequeño robot.

Había comprado una casa en el centro de Londres y la convirtió en una especie de laboratorio.

Y dejando eso de lado…

Sonrió satisfecho, mirando a Fred. Se encontraba recostado en una mesa blanca, con varios cables conectados en su cuerpo; le acarició la mejilla. Seguía igual de suave, pero estaba muy fría.

Sería un robot único: Cuerpo humano pero funcionamiento de robot.

Fred por fin estaba terminado.

–Ahora, quiero que abras los ojos.

Fred primero abrió los ojos con dificultad, para después cerrarlos y así abrirlos completamente. Fred se sentó y lo miró. No tenía los ojos vivaces y brillantes, como débilmente los recordaba, sino fríos y sin vida.

–Buenos días.

–Muy buenos días, mi creador.-Respondió Fred a su saludo, con voz mecánica.

– ¿Sientes error alguno en tu sistema?

–Ninguno.

–Entonces me puedes decir… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Todavía no me ha asignado algún nombre.

George rió, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. La cabellera aún la tenía muy suave.

–Bien, desde hoy serás llamado Fred, ¿entendido?

–Completamente, mi creador.

–Por favor, no me llames así. Dime George.

–No podría hacerlo. Sería una falta de respeto hacia usted.

A pesar de eso, sonrió y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalasen por su mejilla. Fueron diez años los que pasaron sin oír la voz de su gemelo; estaba tan feliz.

– ¿Creador? ¿Le ocurre algo?

–Ah, no–Se limpió las lágrimas– No ocurre nada, Fred.

– ¿Está usted seguro? Un líquido transparente salió de sus ojos. ¿Qué es?

–Eso, Fred, son lágrimas.

– ¿Qué son lágrimas?

–Es una señal de tristeza extrema. En mi caso, es felicidad extrema.

Fred lo miró confuso. Muy bien podría ser ahora un robot, pero conservaba esa curiosidad que su gemelo solía tener.

– ¿Qué es la tristeza? ¿Qué es la felicidad?

–Son sentimientos.

– ¿Sentimientos?

Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, sentía que trataba con un niño pequeño.

(…)

Habían pasado sólo seis meses desde que Fred abrió sus ojos. Ahora se encontraban en la víspera de navidad, limpiando la pequeña casa.

Fred ya entendía cosas sencillas, como qué era la felicidad, la tristeza, en general algunos sentimientos, y lo que eran los verbos "dar" y "recibir". Era algo que a George le costó explicar.

–Creador… –Susurró Fred, mirando con extrañeza el pequeño árbol de navidad ficticio que había en la sala.

–Dime.

– ¿Qué es la navidad, para qué la celebran?

George se rascó la cabeza. Si era sincero, tampoco sabía para qué la celebraban.

–Es una época festiva del año. Normalmente las familias se reúnen en estas épocas y hacen un intercambio de regalos.

Fred miró a su alrededor, notando algo obvio.

– ¿Dónde está su familia?

–Mm… Mi familia me abandonó años atrás.

– ¿Por qué motivo? – Hacía demasiadas preguntas…

Suspiró–: A ellos no les pareció bien que te creara.

–Ah… ¿Es por mi culpa que lo hubieran abandonado, mi creador?

Sonrió. Al parecer Fred había entendido bien que con acciones o palabras se podrían herir a otras personas, y seguro su sistema pensaba que era su culpa.

Se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

–Claro que no. Eso ya no importa, tú eres mi familia ahora.–Le dio un pequeño abrazo, a lo que se mostró indiferente. Ya estaba acostumbrado de eso.

Fred se separó de él y fue a buscar algo en la terraza.

George lanzó una pequeña risa, agarró un libro y se sentó en un sillón, comenzando a leer. Fred en vez de parecer su hermano parecía su hijo por las preguntas tan infantiles que hacía de vez en cuando.

Sin previo, aviso un paquete envuelto sin mucho cuidado apareció en frente de sus ojos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso, Fred?

–Su regalo.

Lo tomó y lo abrió. Sonrió a sus adentros: Era un libro.

–A mi creador le gusta mucho leer – Dijo Fred, esperando alguna reacción en su creador.

Le sonrió–: Gracias Fred–Leyó la portada: _Historia de Hogwarts moderna. _¿De dónde demonios habría sacado ese libro? Que recordara, todos sus libros de Hogwarts los había vendido.

Notó que Fred tenía las manos extendidas hacia él.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Mi regalo.

Claro, George no le había explicado que había personas que regalaban sin esperar nada a cambio.

–Espera. Déjame buscarlo.

Fue a su habitación, agarró algo parecido a una maceta y volvió a la sala.

– ¡Ta-rán! Espero te guste. –Sonrió. A Fred siempre le habían gustado los cerezos, pero nunca había podido ver uno.

Fred miró la maceta donde estaba el pequeño árbol.

–Es un árbol de cerezo con los pétalos de las pequeñas flores algo suaves. ¿Por qué me lo regala?

–A ti antes te gustaban mucho este tipo de árboles, pero nunca llegaste ver uno.

– ¿Antes?

–Ah, rayos, se me salió. Ven, vamos a plantarlo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó al jardín. Vivían en una zona casi inhabitada, cosa que en realidad le agradaba. No vivían cerca del Caldero Chorreante, así que no sentía culpa de haber abandonado Sortilegios Weasley.

Se acercaron a un espacio, ya escavado, y plantaron el pequeño árbol.

–Este tipo de árboles duran mucho tiempo, je–Notó que Fred aun miraba el árbol con indiferencia.

Aunque Fred estuviera frente a él, se moviera y hablara, aún estaba muerto.

Se tocó la parte del pecho dónde debería estar su corazón, para después colocar su mano en el pecho de Fred.

Si tenía un cerebro artificial, ¿por qué no un corazón?

–Fred… –Colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermano–Desde hoy voy a dedicar mi vida a crearte un corazón… un programa.

* * *

Great! 2 de 5! Igual que en el anterior, me gustaría mucho saber si les gustó o no les gustó.

Florceleste: Seguiste bien el hilo :D George usó el cuerpo de Fred y lo revivió como robot. Sí, es raro, pero quería seguir la historia de la canción. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gusto! Espero hayas leído también este :)

Hasta el próximo cap. ~


	3. Mensaje del futuro

_Marianne Tonks: _¿Me leen, gente? Creo que sí, aunque el que no sabe leer levante la mano. Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí. Pues, como dice el summary, el fic está basado en la canción Kokoro Kiseki de los gemelos Kagamine (Vocaloid). Es que ¡los gemelos no debieron terminar así! George desorejado y Fred muerto... Y mientras escuchaba la canción (por no-me-acuerdo vez consecutiva) decidí escribir este fic. Espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **¿Me ven danzando por la calle, lanzando dinero y con ropas lujosas, o paseando en limosina y gritándole a quien sea que pase: "¡Tengo más dinero que tú, sufre!" ¿No? ¡Entonces Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen! Le pertenen a Rowling -me inclino ante ella (?)-

**Advertencias: **Creo que podría considerarse Shonen Ai, así que si eres homofóbico no leas D:

Respondo review abajo~

* * *

– ¡¡Una cana, una cana, una maldita cana!!

Si bien, desde la promesa que le había hecho a Fred habían pasado veinte años, lo raro era que para sus 51 años no le hubiera salido alguna cana.

– ¿Mi creador? –Apareció Fred en la puerta de su habitación, mientras George aún se miraba en el espejo buscando algún otro indicio de su vejez– ¿Por qué lanzó ese grito?

–Por nada–Suspiró con tristeza–Solo me estoy haciendo viejo.

–… ¿Qué es envejecer?

Trató de explicarle lo más que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada. El tiempo no era eterno para él, pero Fred no lo entendía.

–Iré a adelantar el programa Corazón.

– ¿Aún no está listo?

–Lo está pero es muy pesado para tu sistema. No quiero que te haga daño.

–Pero creador, ha dedicado gran parte de su vida haciendo el programa Corazón. Si no arriesga, nunca sabrá qué pudo haber ocurrido.

–Digas lo que digas, Fred-Encendió un cigarrillo-no lo usaré a menos de que esté completamente seguro de que no dañe tu sistema.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Desde cuando no usaba su varita? Igual eso no viene al caso, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir como muggle y no le gustaría explicar a Fred como es que hacía magia.

Fred no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

(…)

Era doloroso no sentir la voz de Fred cerca. Pero por lo menos pudo en esas cuatro semanas bajarle el peso al programa Corazón, borrando algunos recuerdos y dejando los más importantes.

Pero aún así pesaba demasiado para el sistema de Fred. No podría arriesgar a que ocurriera un cortocircuito y volviera a perder a Fred. No de nuevo.

Se quitó los lentes y se acercó a una ventana, observando hacia el jardín.

Fred estaba contemplando el árbol, que había crecido demasiado desde el día que lo habían plantado. Un pétalo de una flor de cerezo cayó en la cabeza de Fred, contradiciendo su cabello pelirrojo.

Una mariposa se posó en dónde estaba el pétalo. Sonrió; Fred pudiera que no entendiese el porqué del árbol, pero sentía curiosidad hacia él.

Suspiró y miró hacia su computadora. Se acercó y tocó en la pantalla el botón que decía "Abrir".

El programa Corazón seguía teniendo demasiados recuerdos, pero no podría borrarlos, no sería capaz.

Si Hermione estuviera allí seguro lo hubiera ayudado.

Cierto, Hermione… ¿Cómo estaría su grupo? Harry, Ronnie, Perce…

Valía la pena llamarlos. Tomó su móvil y marcó. Esperaba que Hermione aún tuviera ese número.

– _¿Diga?_

–Vaya, Herms, han pasado más de cuarenta años pero sigues teniendo esa voz intelectual.

–_Perdona… ¿Quién es usted?_

–Oh, ¿borraste mi número? No te creí capaz, Hermy.

–_Señor… Me está incomodando._

Suspiró.

–Hermy, soy George.

– _¿George? ¿George Weasley? __Imposible… ¿¡George!?_

–Parece que te alegra oírme.

– _¡Claro que me alegra! ¿Por qué habrías de pensar lo contrario?_

–Bien, supongo que dejarme de visitar cuenta, ¿no?

–_Oh, George, no quise dejar de visitarte. Pero Ron y yo vivimos ahora en Rusia._

– ¿Por?

–_Ron quiso trabajar de auror aquí. Harry también vive por aquí._

–Ah, entiendo. –Sonrió– ¿Y los demás?

–_Ellos… no te enojarás, ¿verdad?_

–Claro que no.

–_Ellos no quisieron visitarte más. Les pareció una falta de respeto que usaras el cuerpo de Fred y cuando te visitaban sólo hablabas de tu proyecto. Les molestó. Oh, George, te debes sentir tan solo…_

–No, la verdad. Solo me molesta que Fred pregunte demasiado. Parece un niño pequeño preguntando por cosas tan sencillas.

–_Entonces… ¿¡Entonces el proyecto funcionó!?_

–Perfecto; sin ningún error.

–_Merlín, eso es genial, es un milagro. Le diré a Ron que un día te visitemos, le encantará volver a ver a Fred._

– "Ver" no es el verbo apropiado, Herms.

– _¿Por qué lo dices? Acabas de decir que funciona sin ningún error._

–Fred… él no recuerda nada de su vida pasada. Además, es muy indiferente y frío; es obvio, es un robot.

–_Te entiendo…_

–Pero conserva su curiosidad… Ahorita está en jardín, observando un cere…–Notó que Fred ya no estaba allí. – ¡Mierda, ¿qué se hizo?! Espera unos minutos Hermione.

Salió del laboratorio gritando el nombre de su hermano. Pero no paró lejos: Fred estaba en la biblioteca, viendo un álbum de fotos.

–Creador… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–_Esa… ¿Esa es la voz de Fred?_

–Me encantó hablarte, Hermy, pero tengo que colgar. Adiós. –Colgó. Se sentó al lado de Fred. – Ellos…–contempló la foto– Ellos fueron alguna vez mi familia.

Fred fue pasando de página en página, hasta detenerse en una: En una foto estaba su creador, George, y un chico muy parecido a él.

– ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí como a usted?

–Él… fue mi gemelo.

– ¿Uh? ¿Por qué usa el verbo "es" en pasado?

–Porque él…–lo miró– él murió.

Y Fred lo miraba sin entender. Aún no tenía la comprensión para entender el porqué de su creación.

– ¿Está usted bien? Lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

–No es nada, Fred…

– ¿Seguro, mi creador?

–Seguro Fred. Iré a arreglar el programa Corazón.

George salió. Fred dejó el álbum en dónde lo había sacado y lo siguió.

Cuándo entró al laboratorio se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Estaba totalmente tieso, no se movía.

– ¿Fred? –Preguntó George al verlo así en la puerta. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. Se asustó. – Fred…

Los ojos de Fred ya no eran azules, sino que eran dorados y brillaban con intensidad.

–Recibiendo mensaje… El mensaje es… es del futuro... ¿Yo?

George lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Fred? Fred, ¿qué ocurre? –Colocó una mano en su hombro.

Al hacer el contacto los ojos de Fred volvieron a la normalidad, pero se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó.

– ¿¡Fred!? ¡¡Fred, Fred, FRED!!

Fred se había desactivado.

* * *

Vamos 3 de 5!

La verdad no me gustó escribir a Fred desactivado pero...bien, es el deber del autor (?). El próximo cap. va a ser más corto.

..El Sr.? : Gracias por leer! Sí, odio el AngelinaxGeorge a toda costa. Espero que leas también este! :D Gracie~.

Bai, bai~


	4. El robot del milagro vuelve a despertar

_Marianne Tonks: _¿Me leen, gente? Creo que sí, aunque el que no sabe leer levante la mano. Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí. Pues, como dice el summary, el fic está basado en la canción Kokoro Kiseki de los gemelos Kagamine (Vocaloid). Es que ¡los gemelos no debieron terminar así! George desorejado y Fred muerto... Y mientras escuchaba la canción (por no-me-acuerdo vez consecutiva) decidí escribir este fic. Espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **¿Me ven danzando por la calle, lanzando dinero y con ropas lujosas, o paseando en limosina y gritándole a quien sea que pase: "¡Tengo más dinero que tú, sufre!" ¿No? ¡Entonces Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen! Le pertenen a Rowling -me inclino ante ella (?)-

**Advertencias: **Creo que podría considerarse Shonen Ai, así que si eres homofóbico no leas D:

Respondo review abajo~

* * *

Desde aquel fatídico día pasaron demasiados años. George trabajó sin cesar buscando volver a activar a su hermano.

Cuando le contó a Hermione lo ocurrido, ella de inmediato viajó a Londres y comenzó a ayudarlo.

El sistema de Fred estaba destruido. Sea cual sea el mensaje que había recibido pesaba mucho y dañó sus circuitos, causando un corto y así desactivando a Fred.

Oh, pobre George, su pequeño ángel solo había durado activado unos treinta años.

Al final quedó solo arreglando a Fred, pero siempre pensó que sin Hermione seguramente no lo hubiera logrado.

Al fin había obtenido su resultado.

–Fred, abre tus ojos.

Fred abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad. George suspiró aliviado.

–Buenas tardes, Fred.

-Muy… buenas tardes–Respondió con voz pastosa, como si estuviera ronco.

– ¿Sientes algún error en tu sistema?

–Ninguno. –Sabía que mentía, y seguramente lo hacía para que no se sintiese mal.

– ¿Quién soy yo?

–Mi creador.

– ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? –Vio que Fred asintió– ¿Cuál es?

–Frederick Weasley, pero usted me dice Fred.

–Perfecto –Sonrió.

Fred lo miró, extrañado.

–Mi creador… ¿Qué sucedió mientras estuve desactivado?

Era obvio que lo preguntara. Desde ese día, en el que llegó ese mensaje de forma misteriosa, habían pasado cincuenta años. Cincuenta años en los que George se dedicó a re-hacer el sistema de Fred.

Ahora era un viejo arrugado, con el grisáceo cabello agarrado en algo parecido a una cola de caballo.

El tiempo no es eterno para él, pero Fred seguía sin entenderlo.

–Envejecí…

–Mi sistema aún no logra entender que es la palabra "envejecer".

George sonrió a duras penas y le acarició la cabeza a su pequeño milagro. Mientras él tenía 101 años, Fred estaba en sus eternos 21.

Vaya, ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

George tosió. Bien un mago podría durar cientos de años vivos, pero un mago enfermo y sin una familia que lo cuidase no podría durar tanto.

George sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

No se sentía culpable por no haber aprovechado su vida, tener sus hijos y una familia. Estaba alegre.

_Si… el primer milagro fue_

_Que volvió a abrir sus ojos; su nacimiento._

_El segundo milagro fue_

_Los momentos que pasaron los dos juntos._

_El tercer milagro…_

_Todavía no… no hay un tercer milagro._

Siguió tosiendo. En verdad estaba mal.

– ¿Creador? ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Está enfermo?

–Es normal, Fred, que esté enfermo. A esta edad uno se enferma con cualquier cosa.

– ¿Edad? ¿Cuál es su edad?

–101 años.

Fred se quedó callado. Al parecer por fin había entendido que sería eterno, y quien sabe si George también lo sería.

Aunque Fred vio un mensaje del futuro, no sabía lo que le venía dentro de unos días.

Y decidió cambiar el aire.

– ¿Leyó el libro?

– ¿Qué libro?

–El que le regalé a usted… en mi primera navidad.

–Ah–George se echó a reír.

El aire había cambiado, pero no por mucho tiempo

(…)

– ¿Desea algo más de café?

Sí, el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Ya dos meses desde que Fred volvió a abrir sus ojos. George seguía trabajando en el programa Corazón que había dejado en el olvido cincuenta años atrás.

–No, gracias Fred.

– ¿Está listo el programa?

–Sí, pero…–lo miró– pesa, y no quiero que ocurra otro cortocircuito como el que te pasó.

–Pero, creador, si no arriesga…

–…no sabré que ocurrirá después, lo sé, pero si ocurre lo que imagino que ocurrirá no sabré que hacer.

Como sucedió tiempo atrás, Fred dejó de dirigirle la palabra.

Pasadas unas horas George se asomó por la puerta principal.

La calle en la que vivía se había convertido en nada, ya que la calle fue demolida por inactividad, y como eso es ya de hace mucho tiempo, el espacio se convirtió en algo así como un jardín gigante.

¿Lo malo? Que la única planta que había allí era ese árbol que había plantado hace mucho tiempo. Ahora era un gran cerezo, era enorme.

Suspiró

–Me llega la hora.-Dijo George, confiado de que estaba solo.

Al oír eso, Fred volvió a hablarle.

– ¿La hora?

Le sonrió con tristeza.

–La hora de que parta.

– ¿Hacia dónde?

–Fred, sé que puedes cuidarte solo, ¿verdad? –Fred asintió–Tengo que irme.

George le besó la frente y salió por la puerta, caminando con dificultad ayudado por un bastón.

El robot del milagro fue abandonado.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será el último; triste, ¿no?

Fred ha sido abandonado fríamente. George tal vez estaba de cara con la muerte. ¿Qué pasará? Vean el siguiente cap :B

..El sr.: Te Trato con respeto. Pero en fin :) Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero también leas el siguiente.

Gente ò.o! Necesito ánimos para publicar el capítulo siguiente!


	5. Milagro del Corazon

_Marianne Tonks: _¿Me leen, gente? Creo que sí, aunque el que no sabe leer levante la mano. Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí. Pues, como dice el summary, el fic está basado en la canción Kokoro Kiseki de los gemelos Kagamine (Vocaloid). Es que ¡los gemelos no debieron terminar así! George desorejado y Fred muerto... Y mientras escuchaba la canción (por no-me-acuerdo vez consecutiva) decidí escribir este fic. Espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **¿Me ven danzando por la calle, lanzando dinero y con ropas lujosas, o paseando en limosina y gritándole a quien sea que pase: "¡Tengo más dinero que tú, sufre!" ¿No? ¡Entonces Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen! Le pertenen a Rowling -me inclino ante ella (?)-

**Advertencias: **Creo que podría considerarse Shonen Ai, así que si eres homofóbico no leas D:

Por fin, luego de mucho tiempo sin actualizar...LARGO tiempo, he aqui el capitulo final:

* * *

Dos años pasaron desde que George abandonó a Fred. La casa quedó destruida exceptuando por el laboratorio.

Y un pequeño milagro abandonado.

Fred caminaba por el jardín sin ningún motivo, solo para pasar el tiempo.

Había algo que no lograba entender.

¿Por qué su creador lo había tratado tan bien?

¿Por qué lo trató como si fuera un humano más?

¿Cuál fue… cuál fue el motivo de su existencia?

Realmente no lo comprendía.

Entró en la casa y fue a la biblioteca, sacando un polvoriento álbum de una repisa. Se sentó en el piso, lleno de cachivaches y cualquier otra cosa, y lo abrió.

Había fotos en la que aparecía su creador muy sonriente, al lado de su gemelo muerto. En la mayoría de las fotos estaban ellos dos juntos.

¿Por qué se parecía tanto a él? No lo entendía. Y tampoco sabía quien realmente era.

Aunque empezaba a entender la razón de su existencia.

-Debe de sentirse horrible estar solo…

Tomó una foto en la que George estaba riéndose junto a Fred.

Un corazón; un misterio; un misterio; un sentimiento.

Él no entendía lo que es estar feliz.

Tomó otra foto, dónde George lloraba encima del cuerpo de su gemelo muerto.

Un misterio; un corazón; un sentimiento; un misterio.

Él no entendía lo que es estar triste.

Y realmente quería entenderlo, ese es su deseo.

Dejó el álbum a un lado y se levantó, yendo hacia el laboratorio.

Se conectó los cables en la cabeza, para así poder enviar el programa a su cerebro artificial

Recordó lo que siempre le decía George:

_Está listo, pero es muy pesado para ti; podría dañar tu sistema._

De algo vale arriesgarse.

Oprimió el botón "Iniciar"

Un milagro comenzó a ocurrir a gran velocidad.

Cientos de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. La mayoría eran los de George y él. Cuando estaban castigados –una de las tantas veces- en Hogwarts.

_-¡Esto no es justo! A Lee sólo le dieron tres semanas de castigo y a nosotros seis…_

_-George, no te quejes…_

_-¿¡Cómo podría no quejarme!_

_-Mira, tomamos el mapa del merodeador y nos escapamos de aquí._

_-Me parece bien, pero tendremos que dejar nuestra huella._

_-¿Y quien dijo que no lo haríamos?-Sonrió con maldad._

…cuando hicieron la mayor jugarreta…

_-¡Qué asco! ¡Me da asco cargar la ropa interior de McGonagall, George!_

_-¡Solo móntate en mi escoba, subimos a los postes de gol y la guindamos!_

_-Vale…-Rió-Seguro nos joderán por un buen tiempo. Es tu mejor idea, George._

_-Gracias, gracias, ahora ayúdame a guindarla._

Cuando escaparon de Hogwarts… Eso había sido lo mejor.

Una voz se oyó entre los recuerdos.

_Claro, nunca pensé en ese tiempo que se iría de mi lado._

Era la voz de George.

Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar el último recuerdo. Momentos antes de separarse en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

_Se miraron._

_-No mueras.-Dijeron al unísono. Fred rió._

_-No lo haré si tú no lo haces._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Claro que lo prometo. Te veré cuando termine la batalla, desorejado._

_Sin embargo, cuando Fred se dio la vuelta sintió los brazos de George alrededor de su pecho._

_-¿Geo…? ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-No sé, sentí de repente que debía hacerlo._

_-…Idiota._

Otra vez la voz de George…

_Me alegro que hayas usado el programa Corazón, Fred. Lamento haberte abandonado, pero me llegaba la hora. La vida es eterna para ti ahora que eres un robot, por favor, comparte ese corazón con el mundo. No llores._

Eso era imposible.

Fred no había notado que había caído de rodillas, llorando a más no poder.

-Mierda, Fred… Un Weasley no llora, ¡deja de llorar, maldita sea! –Y cayó en llanto.

George… ese maldito, mirar que dejarlo en soledad…

Aún recordaba su vida como robot… no entendía nada de lo que George le decía… y lo trató tan indiferentemente hasta el final.

Y George había dedicado su vida para hacerle ese corazón…

Ese corazón le dolía tanto ahora.

Se agarró el pecho con fuerza-: Tonto George… me has dejado en este infierno con unos eternos 21, y para colmo, solo…

Se levantó y salió al jardín. Sonrió.

Su gemelo le había regalado ese cerezo, meses después de que volviese a abrir los ojos, en su "primera" navidad.

Fue corriendo hacia él. Un pétalo le cayó en medio de la nariz; estornudó. Era otoño, todos los pétalos estaban en el suelo y solo unas cuantas flores estaban en las ramas.

Se lanzó a un montón de pétalos, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Había extrañado tanto volver a vivir.

Un corazón; un milagro; un sentimiento.

Ahora sentía de nuevo lo que es estar feliz.

Rió y se lanzó en otra montaña, pero esta vez algo le incomodó.

-¿Hm? ¿Hay algo debajo?

Empezó a sacudir y a descubrir lo que había debajo. Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendido. Lo que le había incomodado fue la mano de un cadáver… No solo eso: El cadáver de George.

Un sentimiento; un corazón; un milagro

Ahora sentía de nuevo lo que es estar triste.

-George…-Su gemelo nunca se había alejado de él hasta el momento en el que murió. Intentó aguantarse las lágrimas- ¡GEORGE!

Mientras, de vuelta al pasado, un viejo George se recostó al pie del árbol. Suspiró con una mano en el pecho: Merlín, como dolía.

Se puso a pensar.

Al final, ¿qué fue ese mensaje que recibió Fred años atrás?

_Recibiendo mensaje… El mensaje es… del futuro…_

¿Del futuro? Sería imposible.

_-¡GEORGE!_

¿Qué demonios?

Miró hacia el lugar dónde la voz salió. Era… ¿era un portal?

Y pensaba que el mensaje del futuro era imposible.

_-¡George, maldito! ¡Vuelve!_

…¿Fred?

¡Era Fred! ¡Fred estaba mirándolo a través del portal!

-¡George!-Intentó colar una mano por el portal, pero algo, como electricidad, se lo impidió.

-Es Fred…

Y de un modo realmente increíble, un joven George de 21 años se separó de su cuerpo de anciano y fue corriendo hacia el portal.

-¡FRED!-Gritó, atravesando el portal y abrazando a su gemelo

Fred estaba noqueado.

-Mierda… qué me cayó encima…

-Tu gemelo por el que llorabas minuto antes, imbécil.

-¿Yo? ¿Llorar por ti? Ni que fuera marica.

George sonrió y lo abrazó con gran fuerza. Sus ojos volvían a tener el brillo de siempre.

-Te extrañé, idiota.

-El idiota eres tú… Mirar que dejarme solo con una eternidad por el frente… No, lo estúpido fue que no usaste el programa conmigo antes. ¡Tonto desorejado! Eh, espera, allí tienes tu oreja.

-Ah, es cierto.-Notó que tenía su oreja derecha en su lugar.-No soy idiota, no quería que ocurriera un cortocircuito.

Y siguieron hablando. Largos años pasaron, y al fin pudieron volver a encontrarse.

Los dos estaban recostados en el árbol.

-¿Y los demás?

-¿A qué te refieres con los demás, Fred?

-Nuestra familia, pendejo.

-No me digas pendejo, inútil. No sé de ellos, sabes que me abandonaron años atrás. De la única que supe fue Hermione, que me ayudó cuando te ocurrió el cortocircuito.

-Son unos idiotas. ¿Es nuestra familia? ¡Te abandonaron solo por intentar revivirme!

-Ya, Fred. Mamá y papá deben de estar muertos.

-Y con esa voz tan indiferente con la que lo dices.-Pensó unos minutos.-Ne, ne, ¡vamos con Perce! ¡O con Ron, Charlie, Bill! ¿No crees que les encantaría verme?

-Ellos deben de pensar que morí como un ermitaño. Además, ¿no crees que sería muy raro que yo tuviera 21 años?

-Hm…-Hizo un puchero- ¡Extraño a mi Georgie inmaduro! ¿¡Por qué creciste!

-Es que hice un pacto con Merlín y al final nunca me hizo caso.-Fred rió. Recordaba que cuando eran pequeños le pedían a Merlín que no creciesen, que querían ser niños por siempre. Claro, eso no lo cumplió, ¿cierto?

-Entonces, George… -se levantó-¡Vamos a disfrutar como hermanos!-Y comenzó a subir el árbol.

-¡Fred, espera!

Comenzaron a subir los dos, como si ambos tuvieran apenas unos trece años, con sus "¡A qué no me alcanzas!" o "¡Espérame!"

Su ángel había vuelto. Su querido y precioso ángel Fred.

-Mierda… ¡Parezco una mujer con estas flores encima!

-De por sí pareces mujer, Fred.

-Tú eres mi gemelo, no hables mucho.

-Gracioso, Fred, muy gracioso.

George se paró en la rama y miró al horizonte.

-Desde aquí puedo ver el inicio del nuevo Londres.

-Ahora que lo noto-Fred se levantó también-¿por qué destruyeron esto?

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con tus preguntas?-Rió, mientras Fred hacía un puchero.-Ya, ya… Es que la zona quedó inhabitada, me dijeron que iban a derribar mi casa, usé algo de magia para que no lo hicieran y al final quedé solo en este campo.

-¿Yo donde estaba?

-Desactivado.

-Ah, ¿me dices flojo?

-Siendo un robot o no, lo eres.-Y se echó a reír ante la furiosa mirada de su hermano. Pero debido a eso, resbaló.

-¡George!-Fred le agarró la muñeca.

-Wa… Que alto estoy… ¡Súbeme, Fred!

-¿Tu crees que no lo intento? ¡Soy un robot, pero tú eres un hipopótamo!

-¡No empecemos con lo de años atrás y súbeme!

Fred rió y sin mucho esfuerzo lo subió.

-Podías hacerlo sin esfuerzo y sin embargo…

-Me gusta hacerte sufrir.

Bajaron del árbol a petición de George. De allí empezaron a jugar como siempre lo hacían de pequeños: Tirarse lodo, pelearse entre ellos, incluso Fred le hizo a George una corona con los pétalos del cerezo (George le dijo "afeminado" por eso)

_El primer milagro fue_

_Qué volvió a abrir sus ojos; su nacimiento._

_El segundo milagro fue_

_El tiempo que pasaron los dos juntos._

_El tercer milagro fue_

_Su corazón sincero del futuro._

_No necesitaba un cuarto milagro._

_No lo necesitaba._

Al final, cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, estaban los dos cansados, con las manos agarradas, y sucios recostados en el tronco del cerezo.

George se había quedado dormido con la corona en la cabeza. Fred sonrió al verlo dormir.

George también sonrió y comenzó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en pétalos de cerezo que giraban alrededor de Fred con suavidad.

En el pasado, un anciano George sonrió antes de morir, con la corona puesta en su cabeza.

Y en el presente, Fred intentó tocar uno de los pétalos con su mano.

Pero solo logró sonreír suavemente, cerrar sus ojos y desplomarse.

El robot del milagro se había apagado para siempre.

Pero en su rostro conservaba una hermosa sonrisa. De algún modo parecía… un ángel.

_Gracias… George._

* * *

La verdad...no se que decir. Primero, disculpen mis errores en esto que dejo aqui (la tilde, lastimosamente se daño en mi teclado y estoy obligada a escribir sin acento). Segundo...quisiera pedir disculpas, por haber dejado esto abandonado cuando muy bien pude actualizarlo...pero lamentablemente soy una persona que no deja las cosas completas. Encontre el fic en un rincon de mi pc y, al leer el final en version borrador, solo me dije "Publicalo" y aqui esta.

Este es el final...siempre me dije esto: "Fred no vive sin George, y George no vive sin Fred. Si uno muere, el otro no puede vivir. O estan los dos, o mueren los dos"; lo use mucho. Tal vez me vean pronto por aqui con alguna otro fic, quien sabe. Solo puedo decir esto: Si fuiste muy paciente en esperar a terminar el fic, ¡muchas gracias! Si no lo fuiste, y aun rabioso conmigo leiste el final, ¡tambien gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido hasta el final!


End file.
